Two weeks
by HrWeasley
Summary: Two weeks to go before Hermione is due to give birth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all it's characters are still not mine. Sadly.

It has been a while since I wrote a story- and even longer since I did any George/Hermione stuff. I felt inspired though so here are my ramblings. Enjoy.

* * *

"George, come in out of the rain this instant!"

"Yes dear."

"You sound more and more like mum and dad every day." Ginny giggled as a heavily pregnant Hermione waddled into the living room. She pointed her wand at the red head and glared.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. I'll just be leaving now." Ginny said as she ran out of the room arms up in surrender, before running straight into George.

"Leaving so soon little sis?" He asked. Ginny nodded, gathering her things from the kitchen table. "When will we see you again?"

"When is she due?" Ginny asked gesturing towards the living room.

"Two weeks." He smiled proudly.

"Two weeks then."

"She's not that bad Gin."

"Tell that to your sofa."

"What happened to the sofa?" George called as his sister ran out of the house.

"What happened to the sofa?" He asked again as he walked into the living room.

There stood his wife, arm still raised, frozen in place. In front of her was their two year old white leather sofa with a hole as big as Hagrid's head.

"She moved." Hermione stated, still unmoving.

"That was aimed at my sister?" George slowly approached his wife, gently removing her wand from her hand. "I think it's time for a lie down and a cup of herbal tea. Maybe a massage?" He said softly as he steered his wife towards the bedroom, slipping her wand into his back pocket for safe keeping. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

After a long restless night George stumbled into the kitchen looking for a cup of coffee to wake up before work. Bleary eyed he walked and his arms outstretched, he felt his way to the counter with ease. He filled up a cup with hot coffee and turned to sit at the table.

"Hermione? Where's the table?" He asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"It's not in the kitchen?" She called from the living room.

"Not that I can see."

Waddling into the kitchen Hermione avoided her husband's gaze.

"Do you see it?" He asked somewhat frustrated.

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

"So I'm going mad."

"No, you're just not looking the right the place for it." She said as she set about washing the dishes by hand.

"It's a bloody big table, where else could it be?"

Sighing she turned away from the sink and looked up.

"It's on the ceiling?" George exclaimed. "How on earth did it end up on the ceiling?"

"I sneezed." Hermione replied calmly, turning back to her dishes.

"You sneezed. And the table magically ended up on the ceiling?"

"Exactly."

"Not quite what I meant." George said, shaking his head as he approached his wife, placing a hand on her upper arm. "You don't think there might be something wrong with you, something that might require medical attention?"

"I had wondered."

"I'll go get changed."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we should just get rid of all the furniture before you do something else to it." George muttered as he left the kitchen.

"This coming from the guy who turned his mother's kitchen purple." Hermione called after him.

A few minutes later George once again entered the kitchen. "You know the kitchen looked good in purple- maybe we should try it out here?"

"Maybe not." Hermione said, throwing the dish towel at her husband. "At least it's only a possibility there's something wrong with me. There's definitely something wrong with you!" Hermione giggled as her husband held up her coat for her.

"Something wrong with me? I think not. I am absolutely perfect in every way."

"Except maybe when it comes to modesty."

"Who needs modesty when you have an award for everything else? Good looks, fabulous personality, wit and charm..." George continued his list as he escorted his wife to the car, as she was too heavily pregnant to travel in any other way.

* * *

After an hour of testing , poking and prodding, Hermione lay on the examining table ready to listen to the mediwitch.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked.

"Nothing. She's perfectly healthy."

"And yet our kitchen table is floating in the air." George muttered before receiving a glare from Hermione.

"There's nothing wrong with your wife Mr. Weasley."

"And the twins?" Hermione enquired her voice full of concern.

"They're fine too. Well perfectly healthy. The only thing "wrong" is that they have a lot of excess magic."

"Excess magic?" Hermione asked, her face contorted in confusion.

"They are very powerful Mrs. Weasley."

"They get it from me." George grinned. Hermione shot him a 'not helping' look.

"What does this mean exactly? Is there anything you can do?"

"We think that once they are born and separated some of the magic will dissipate and it should be manageable with a weekly potion until they are old enough to control it themselves."

"Once they are born." George repeated. "And the next two weeks?"

"I'm afraid we can't control that. It would be dangerous to your wife's health to try and dampen the magic whilst the twins are still inside her."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"I think you should avoid performing any magic until the birth Mrs. Weasley."

"And sneezing of course." George added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do to help you. Bed rest and a watchful eye would be best."

"Thank you for your help." Hermione smiled lightly as the mediwitch left the room.

"Oh that was so helpful."

"It's not her fault there's nothing she can do." Hermione sighed.

"Guess I'll be taking 2weeks off work." George said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be a long two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

"HERMIONE!" George's whine came from the kitchen.

She groaned as she attempted to hoist herself out of bed, swollen ankles followed by swollen tummy. Being pregnant wasn't that much fun she decided, especially when the two week countdown had progressed by mere hours. Sometime soon she was going to hex someone for this, and she had a feeling it was going to be George. And if he said "It takes two to tango" he was going to lose his eyebrows.

After finally getting to her feet she huffed and puffed her gown onto her shoulders and fruitlessly tried to tie it around her pregnant belly. Her thoughts swayed between screaming, crying, breaking something and sighing as she accepted the fact that it would be a while yet before she could wear clothes that fitted and could actually see her feet again. She even managed a smile as she remembered she didn't want to see her feet again until all the swelling went down.

Shuffling down the corridor in a somewhat penguin manner she cringed as her husband's voice got louder and more frantic. There was also another noise coming from the kitchen that she wasn't sure of. A tap, tap, tapping. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing.

In the kitchen George was struggling to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to bellow again for his wife when she waddled into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched her husband tap dance on the kitchen tiles.

His right foot drummed; tap, tap tap. His left foot echoed; tap, tap, tap. He skipped from side to side; tap, TAP, tap, TAP. His knees lifted as he began to flip his legs over each other, bouncing on each step.

"What... am I doing? Don't... you... mean, what... did you... do?" George said breathlessly.

"I was lying in bed quite peacefully until you started yelling."

"No... sneezing?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Then what... in Merlin's... name... is going on?" George's eyebrows rose as he looked at his wife for an explanation.

"Stop that right now!" Hermione ordered.

"I can't. I've already tried everything... I can think of."

Ignoring him she continued. "I'm warning you. You better stop it right now." She growled.

"I can't..."

"Listen to your mother."

"Mother? Are you telling off... our unborn children?"

"Now's as good a time to start as any." Hermione offered as she looked up into his panting face.

"I never... thought I'd... see the day; someone worse... than my mother."

"Hey! I'm just learning from her experience. You've done much worse to people."

"Are you saying... this is payback... for that New... Year... dance prank?"

"Maybe. But it should be Molly teaching you a lesson, not our unborn twins." Hermione's eyes twinkled with ideas.

"Don't... even think... about it."

"Right now I'm focused on punishing them, not you. Right, now, I'm the boss here and you better learn that quickly. You two stop what you're doing right now..."

"Or?"

"Or else."

Then there was silence apart from George's panting and a loud thud as he collapsed on the floor.

Hermione smiled to herself as she stepped around her husband and put the kettle on. A few moments later George pulled himself to his feet and watched her open cupboards and drawers, taking out cups and spoons to make tea. Regular for him, herbal for her.

After feeling the burning eyes on the back of her neck she turned round to see him staring at her.

"What?" She cried.

"They're doing magic without your help now?"

"Maybe a little trick on their daddy- but then they get that mischievous nature from you, don't they?"

"I'm only slightly concerned." He frowned.

"I don't think they'll hurt anyone."

"If this is what they're doing before they're even born what will they be like when they're old enough to hold a wand?"

"If anyone should know what to expect it's you."

"Oh Merlin." His face paled at the thought of all of his years of pranks being played on him.

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you." Hermione smiled at George's sigh.

"Never, ever leave me alone with them."

"George, the doctor said the magic will dissipate when they're born. It really will be fine."

"Just thirteen more days then. That's 1,123,200 seconds."

"Take a seat before you hurt yourself." She said as she handed him his tea.

It really was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and all it's characters are still not mine. Sadly.

* * *

"George!" He jumped in the air, dropping the coffee cup he was carrying to the sofa. He flipped his wand and placed the repaired, full cup on the side table.

He'd been hearing his name bellowed so many times the past few months he thought he would be used to it. However, due to the stress of knowing his unborn children were performing wandless magic he hadn't been sleeping much. In fact, he was beginning to feel a bit like a zombie.

Hermione's voice had come from the kitchen where he had just been making his coffee. He wondered if it was a simple case of him leaving the tap on or having spilled some of the coffee on the work-surface and floor. He hoped that's what was wrong.

Upon entering the kitchen he gasped, his eyes wide as he took it all in. It was purple. It was bright bloody purple. This was definitely a punishment.

"I think they may be a little bit too much like you." Hermione sighed.

"At least I was original." George huffed.

"I'm impressed they managed to do it at all, never mind the colour."

"Was it all on them- you didn't cough, or sneeze or anything?"

"Well I did trip up on the rug in the hall."

"Oh darling, are you okay?" George began to look her over, running his hands over her swollen tummy.

"I'm okay." She said, placing her hand on his as he pulled back. "But don't stop."

"I've been neglecting you haven't I?"

"No. You've been looking after me."

"I love you." He said as he awkwardly bent to rest his forehead on hers.

"I love you too. I'll love you even more when you clean up the kitchen."

George took his wand from his back pocket and flicked it over the kitchen, never taking his eyes off hers.

"On the count of three we look." He said, "One, two, three."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her black and white kitchen.

"Thank goodness I didn't have to clean it with a toothbrush." George chuckled.

"I think their form of punishment is giving us both heart attacks."

"They're starting a bit early on that one. Just think of all the howlers we're going to have to send when they're at school."

"Right now I'm just thinking about getting them out of here." Hermione gestured to her tummy.

"Maybe you should go and rest. You look tired out." George placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the bedroom.

"You look tired out too. Maybe you should take a nap." George couldn't disagree with his wife on that and so climbed into the bed beside her, snuggling up to her back.

"Just 12 more days to go." He whispered as he kissed her neck, breathing in the smell from her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat on the spare bedroom floor, old robes and childhood memories surrounding her. She wondered how she would ever manage to sort through all this stuff and bring herself to either give some of it away or throw it out. It had been a while since anyone had looked through these old things, many were now covered in dust and often Hermione found herself fighting off a sneeze for fear of what would happen if she did.  
She picked up and old photo album and found herself welling up at the memories of herself, Harry and Ron at Hogwarts. There were many pictures of their holidays spent at the burrow, and even a few of the twins sneaking up on her and tricking her. She looked at a younger version of her husband and wondered if her younger self could have ever seen his potential. It was unlikely as quite often her mind was preoccupied with Ron and the feelings that she thought were there, but turned out to not be.

She came across an old box that had a label of "George, baby". It seemed unlikely to Hermione that Molly had been able to keep things for each of her children as there were so many and each handed down their things except for Ginny. She opened the box with curiosity and excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Inside there were few items, a small pair of blue hand knitted booties, a picture of a newly born baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket, a lock of hair, and a small silver giraffe tied to a blue ribbon. Hermione reached in and lifted out the giraffe. On the head she could see faint teeth marks and as she shook it lightly she could hear a faint melody of "talk to the animals."

Her eyes once again filled up with tears and she found herself sobbing.

"Pretty, what's wrong?" George said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just hormones."

"It's not hormones. Now tell me, what's wrong?" George said as he tilted her chin to look at him.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning." George said matter-of-factly.

"Well... I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared I'll be a terrible mother. Scared of giving birth to two babies and then having to raise them. Scared I'll drop them..."

"Firstly, I'm the one who should be scared of dropping them. I dropped a coffee cup yesterday I was so tired. Secondly, you'll be a wonderful mother. I know it. You've looked after Ron and Harry, and me."

Hermione hiccuped as she stared in him in disbelief. "And the giving birth to two babies part?"

"I can't really help you with that, except that I promise to be there to hold your hand. And to let you yell at me. And I'll be there to help you raise them."

"That really fills me full of confidence." She giggled as he pouted. He would have given her a light punch had she not been the size of a house and slightly unstable.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" George asked he looked around at the piles of boxes and clothes that were all over the bedroom.

"We need to sort stuff out so we have space when the babies come." Hermione said as she tried to haul herself up onto her feet.

Holding out a hand to her he shook his head lightly. "That's when magic really helps."

"Apertum sesamum" George said under his breath. Slowly and hidden door opened in the corner of the room.

"A hidden room?" Hermione asked as she started down the long corridor.

"Yes. A storage space. Every room has one, so no need to worry about where we're going to put all the baby things, okay?"

"You know, I'm kind of glad we have these two weeks together." Hermione said as she tried to wrap her arms around her husband.

"I'm grateful to the twins for behaving themselves for a while." George smiled as he felt a faint kick from Hermione's belly.

"I think we best not push our luck. I'm also glad to have a few days left to prepare for the labour."

George made a face at the thought of it all.

"No going back now." She sighed.

"We'll be fine." George squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked out of the room. He'd sneak back later and put all the things away.

"I have a feeling eleven days isn't going to be enough for you to convince me of that." Hermione said as the feeling of dread filled her once again.

"We still need to survive these eleven days."


	5. Chapter 5

"Right, what needs doing?" Fred asked as he looked down on his brother who was peering closely at the carpet.

"I was hoping you would know dear brother."

"Well, I may have some experience with nurseries, but Natty is nearly 1 now. It was a while ago- and you may have different taste than me."

"I'm your twin, we have the same taste."

"Right. So is the carpet good?"

"Check, carpet is good."

"And the walls..."

"..need painted."

"Cream then?"

"Yeh, cream."

"Well that's easy enough." And with a swish of his wand the first wall was done. Within moments the whole room was painted cream, and reading his brother's mind he painted the ceiling and skirting boards white.

"So now we're done with that..."

"...let's go get a drink." George pulled over the bedroom door. Before tip-toeing out of the flat he looked in on his sleeping wife.

"Sleeping like a baby." He grinned.

"As you're about to find out mate, babies don't sleep all that well." Fred said as he placed his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come on and let's get you that drink. My shout."

"So how are you feeling?" Fred asked as he placed a drink in front of his twin.

"Anxious. Worried. Bloody terrified."

"Never worry mate. You're having twins! They're going to be just like us. A fantastic duo."

"That's if we survive that long. I could get home and the house might be on fire. And Hermione's worried about dropping one of them."

"It's natural to have worries when you're becoming a parent for the first time. You should tell her to look on the bright side. At least she has you. She could have ended up with Ron, and then where would she be?"

"With Ron."

"Right."

Both boys grinned at the thought of Ron as a parent. Dropping the baby would be the least of the concerns.

"I guess we better get you back to the missus."

"Yeh just in case the twins have had any ideas while we've been out."

"Thank goodness you have Hermione to discipline them."

"I know. Being a parent is so hard!"

"Nice job on the kitchen by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see..."

George stood in the middle of his kitchen with his hands over his face. This was going to start to get really annoying.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

"The kitchen's green this time."

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around to see her beautiful kitchen painted a horrid lime green.

"It may be time to start yelling." George said as he flicked his wand to return the kitchen back to it's normal colours.

"Don't even think about doing that again." She scolded to her tummy. "Otherwise there'll be trouble."

"Otherwise I'm going to have to get some sunglasses."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My boyfriend stole my computer!

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Hermione complained as she twisted her body and swung her legs out of the car. Standing in front of her George held out his hands and pulled her to her feet.

"You know I have no choice. Merlin, if I did have a choice we'd never leave the house. The twins would be born in the bath."

"The mediwitch said bedrest."

"There are plenty of beds at the Burrow."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Hermione scowled.

They both knew this was a bad idea but Molly had insisted they come round for lunch. George had tried to explain that Hermione was in no fit state to be leaving her bed never mind the house, but Molly somehow convinced him that she would have more knowledge of exactly what Hermione needed right now, and he couldn't really argue with that. If anyone knew about childbirth it was his mother.

"Did you warn them to be on their best behaviour?" George chuckled, partly because of nerves and partly because he thought it was plain mad to shout at unborn children even though it had saved him from dying from dancing.

"If they have any sense at all they'll know not to misbehave at their Granny's house. Then again, they do have you for a father..."

At this George crossed his arms and pretended to huff. He was just about to burst into dramatic tears when his mother swung open the front door, her arms wide and ready to hug him. After pulling him in tight, and reaching up to wipe an invisible mark from his cheek, she turned to her daughter-in-law.

For once she didn't treat her to a hug as her stomach had become so swollen that even George's long arms struggled to surround her. Instead she took her by the arm, patting it gently as she led her into the kitchen.

"Let me get a good look at you." Molly peered into Hermione's face. "You look tired. How are you feeling?"

"I am most definitely tired, but other than that I'm okay." Hermione smiled gently.

"I'm bloody knackered." George exclaimed which resulted in a stern look from his mother.

"And how are my grandchildren?" Molly continued.

"Up to no good mum." George said as he sat down at the kitchen table and reached out for a sandwich.

"I think we know who that comes from." Molly winked at Hermione before walking over to the stove and spooning out three bowls of soup.

"Where is everyone mum?"

"Well let's see. Your father is at work, Ron is playing quidditch with Harry and Ginny, and everyone else is at home because I only invited you two for lunch."

"Oh..." George took Hermione's hand as he saw the perplexed look on her face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing scary I just thought you wouldn't want to discuss baby stuff in front of everyone else. I thought you might be in need of some things to help you get through the next few days."

"What things mum?"

"Well first of all there's this potion." She said as she handed him a dark brown bottle. "It'll help you both sleep more soundly, and feel rejuvenated afterwards."

"And it's not bad for the babies?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. She'd love a good night's sleep.

"It won't harm the twins. And if you do happen to go into labour after you've taken it you won't sleep through it. Trust me."

"It sounds amazing mum."

"Just take one spoonful before you go to bed. Secondly, Hermione I'd like you to have this."

Molly pulled a long chain out of her pocket with a small clock face that was surrounded by delicate golden petals.

It's charmed to keep you safe. I know you've been through a lot and I'm sure there are horrors that still keep you up at night."

"It's lovely Molly, and you're right I do still worry." Hermione sniffed.

"I know dear, but we're all looking out for you. You've been a Weasley long before you ever married George and we love you."

There was a moment of silence as Hermione cradled the gift in her hands. It was a small gift in size but it meant the world to her. She had George to make her feel safe, but was always wary when he wasn't around. A little bit of security was priceless to her.

"Oh and look, it also tells the time." George said to lighten the mood.

Hermione giggled and dabbed away the tears on a napkin. "Ah yes, but can you?"

"Why of course. I am a gen-i-us." George said seriously before breaking out into a huge grin as he looked at his wife.

* * *

Molly clasped her hands together with delight when she noticed the hand of her youngest son switch to "home", followed swiftly by Ginny's hand. And then Fred's. And then Percy's. And then Charlie's. And then Bill's.

By this point Molly was in a form of delirious shock. All her babies home under one roof within a minute, and without her even inviting them.

"What's going on mum?" George asked as he saw his brothers and sister all storming up the back garden, pushing each other and yelling, their faces red and angry.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good."

"Mum..." A chorus of whines came as they the door was opened and everyone entered the kitchen.

"What seems to the be the problem here then?" Arthur asked as he followed them in.

"It wasn't me mum." Ron said quickly before everyone else jumped in to defend themselves.

"Did what exactly?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean mum? Didn't you send this?" Bill asked as he handed her a letter.

_Come home this instant or the next letter is going to be a howler._

_ Mum._

Looking at Molly's puzzled face Fred said, "Actually, knowing you mum you'd just skip to the howler."

"Then who sent the letters?" Ginny asked.

Everyone looked around to find the guilty party.

"Well it had to have been somebody." Arthur said as he sat down at the table.

"Now I am going to get mad." Molly said, folding her arms across her chest, "Whoever did this better speak up now otherwise there will be more trouble than howlers."

At that exact moment Hermione clutched her stomach as the twins both kicked hard.

"I'm waiting." Molly said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Another few twinges and Hermione caught George's attention.

"What it is? Are you okay?" George whispered.

"It was them." Hermione replied quietly, still clutching her stomach.

"What?"

"The twins have been kicking in reply to Molly."

"You mean... you've got to be kidding me. How on earth did they do that?"

"I don't know, but you better own up for them because their kicking is really starting to hurt."

"Mum." George said trying to stop his mum mid rant. "MUM!"

"Was it you George?" Molly turned and gave her son a frightening look.

"Erm no... it was err it was the twins." He said gesturing to Hermione.

"George! That's a horrible thing to do. You can't blame your unborn children!"

"It really was the twins Molly. They've been kicking like mad ever since you asked someone to own up. They've been acting up all week."

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Molly scolded her son, before turning to Hermione. "This really isn't good. Is there anything we can do?"

"I think it's best if we just stay away until the twins are born." George said. "Thanks for lunch mum."

"Thank you for the gifts." Hermione whispered to Molly as she walked them to the door.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Get them off! Get them off!" Ron screeched.

"What it is it now?" Molly asked as she rushed back into the kitchen.

"Spiders... spiders..." Ron cried as he pointed to the 10 or so hand sized spiders that had crawled down his body and were now creeping out of the house. "Why is it always spiders?"

* * *

Outside the Burrow George was helping Hermione into the car as he heard his brother yelling. He couldn't help but grin to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked with a tone of concern.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should invite Ron over this week. Only nine more days to blame things on the twins..."

"You really are bad George Weasley."

"It'll just be a little bit of fun." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
